Más que un mito
by Lightning-Caelum
Summary: Fanfic LighTis
1. Mitos y Leyendas

**Más que un mito – Capítulo 1**

**Mitos y Leyendas**

Vanille corrió llorando cruzando la tierra vasta, gritando el nombre de Fang

"¡Fang! ¡Fang! ¡Ayuda!"

Ella llegó a la base Paals Life Restoration, sus amigos preocupados la siguieron. Snow, Sazh, Hope, and Serah corrieron detrás de ella como ella se precipito a la oficina de Fang. Todos ellos le gritaron, "¿Qué pasa? ¿Y dónde está Lightning?"

Cuando Vanille estallo, Fang casi se cae de la silla donde estaba sentada ya que estaba muy sorprendida. Vanille corrió y abrazó a Fang, diciendo que ella lo lamentaba.

"¡Whoa, Vanille! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Dónde está Lightning? ¿No estaba ella contigo?"

Vanille miró hacia abajo, sollozando, dijo, "¡No lo sé!"

Dos días antes:

Lightning Farron caminaba a través de los largos corredores del edificio que no estaba muy lejos de Nuevo Bodhum. Ella pensaba sobre todo lo que pasó hace tres años. Han pasado tantas cosas, pensó. Difícil de recordar cada detalle. Aún no puedo creer que Fang y Vanille estén de regreso.

Después de la caída de El Nido, todos los ciudadanos de El Nido tuvieron que aceptar el hecho de que ellos ya no tenían a los Fal'Cie para proveerles cada capricho ya. PSICOM, con la ayuda del grupo de Snow Villiers llamado NORA, fueron capaces de comenzar aldeas cuando los nuevos habitantes de Gran Paals aprendieron a valerse por sí mismos. PSICOM y la Guardia comenzaron a pelear contra los monstruos al lado de los Lu'Cie para proteger a las personas.

Sazh Katzroy, un antiguo compañero LuCie que viajo con Lightning, continuó criando a su hijo, Dajh, una vez más. Snow y Serah, hermana de Lightning, se casaron. Hope Esteim deseó ayudar a proteger a los ciudadanos de las nuevas aldeas y aprendió a luchar, con Lightning como su entrenadora.

Fang y Vanille, estaban atrapadas en el pilar de cristal que sostenía a El Nido, no parecía que se unirían a su nueva familia en poco tiempo, hasta que ocurrió un milagro.

De alguna manera, Fang y Vanille despertaron de su forma de cristal y fueron liberadas del pilar. Ellos rápidamente encontraron a sus, alegres de que ellas estuvieran vivas. No mucho después de eso, Fang ayudó a organizar lo que es Pulse Life Restoration, o P.L.R. The P.L.R. fué formado para proteger a los ciudadanos de monstruos ruidosos. Miembros antiguos de PSICOM and La Guardia se unieron poco después de su creación.

Fang, Snow, Serah, Lightning, Vanille, Sazh, y Hope estaban todos a cargo de P.L.R., protegiendo a las personas de los monstruos y ayudando a establecer nuevos lugares para vivir.

Otra cosa extraña: Los seis Lu'Cie quienes derrotaron a El Huérfano descubrieron que aún podían usar sus poderes. Ellos podían convocar sus Eidolons y usar magia, para su sorpresa. Era en efecto un fenómeno extraño, pero muy útil.

Lightning llegó al final del pasillo y camino afuera a través de Nuevo Bodhum. En su camino, ella escucho una voz que la llamaba, "Oi! Light!"

Lightning sabía quien era sin siquiera mirar, debido a su acento. Ella se volteo para ver a Fang corriendo hacia ella. "Sabes, puedes estar fuera de horario, pero eso no significa que tú puedes deshacerte totalmente de mí ahora" Fang dijo eso con una sonrisa. Lightning y sus amigos eran los líderes, pero Fang era quien estaba a la cabeza, o al menos ella tenía más control sobre el P.L.R. A nadie en realidad le importaba de todos modos.

"Lamento eso. Estaba pensando." Lightning estaba feliz que su amiga saliera del pilar de cristal y no se atrevió a preguntar como salió de allí. Estaba alegre de que pudiera hablar con ella otra vez.

"Está bien. ¿Te importa si hablamos? Es un infierno de mucho mejor que ordenar a la gente alrededor. "Con todo su ser a cargo, Fang daba ordenes a otros a su alrededor. Lightning no estaba tan convencida de que ella odiara eso.

"No, Yo no tengo mucho que hacer de todas maneras."

Las mujeres caminaron por un camino sucio que llevaba a Nuevo Bodhum, un pueblo costero que fue nombrado después del original en El Nido.

"Es gracioso como las cosas han salido ¿No lo crees?" Preguntó Fang.

"Diría yo. No pensé que todo el mundo se ajustara tan rápido." Lightning respondió.

"En eso tienes razón. Pero estoy alegre de escuchar algunas de las viejas historias de El Nido. Ya sabes, los materiales de mitos."

"¿En serio? Yo las encuentro tontas. ¿No hay un montón de historias de Pulse también?'' Preguntó Lightning.

"Sí, por supuesto. La más popular es sobre los Reinos Cristal."

"¿Reinos Cristal?" Lightning estaba desconcertada por tal un nombre para una legenda. Ciertamente sonaba diferentes de las leyendas de El Nido.

"Sip, los Reinos de Cristal era un mito sobre reyes reales y reinas que podían controlar el poder de un cristal que era más poderoso que cualquier Fal'Cie. Los mitos seguían a la familia llamada Caelum, poderosos reyes y reinas quienes usaban el poder del cristal para destruir a sus enemigos. Hay una gran serie de ellas. Me dijeron que la mayor parte de ellos como cuentos antes para dormir." Fang explico.

Lightning se detuvo y se le quedó mirando a El Nido. Fang miró junto a ella. "Hey Fang, ¿Tú piensas que es real? ¿La familia Caelum y su cristal?"

Fang estaba aturdida por el pensamiento, entonces parecía entender porque ella se sentía de esa manera. "No exactamente. Pero considerando lo que hemos hecho, No estaría sorprendida si lo fuera."

Lightning se le quedo mirando a su antiguo hogar. Yo podía sonar tonta, La chica de cabello rosa pensó, pero Yo en realidad quiero saber como son esos Caelums.

Noctis Lucis Caelum miraba a las estrellas desde el balcón de su habitación. Él tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza de escuchar todos sus deberes para el siguiente día. Su padre lo había dejado a cargo del Castillo mientras él se fue a hablar con el rey de Tenebrea, el reino más cercano al suyo.

Noctis era el heredero al trono del último reino que controlaba los Cristales. Ningún otro reino los tenían, no que ellos supieran. Ellos preferían usar la tecnología que lo Viejo, el poder del cristal estaba desactualizado.

Una sirvienta entró y preguntó, "Mi señor, hay alguien que quiere verlo aquí."

Noctis odiaba como la sirvienta se dirigía a él. Él podía ser el regidor de Reino del Cristal un día, pero eso no lo hacía muy especial. Él era un humano, como ella.

"Hazlo pasar." Él ni siquiera se volteo, eso fue porque él fue sorprendido cuando fue tirado a suelo.

"HOLA NOCT!" Gritó Prompto, uno de sus amigos. Prompto amaba molestar a Noctis, al igual que sus otros amigos. Ignis y Gladiolus entraron después de que Noctis se quitó de encima a Prompto. Ignis se acomodó sus lentes antes mirando a Prompto por ser tan escandaloso. Gladiolus solo se rio como él era más alto que los otros hombres.

"¡Geez, gracias por el gran dolor de cabeza!" dijo Noctis, riendo un poco por la explosión de su amigo "¡No hay problema, mi hombre principal Noct!" Prompto gritó. Prompto era el tonto y no le gustaba estar quieto. Él siempre decía bromas y siempre era amigable.

"Parece que lo sorprendiste, Prompt." Declaró Ignis. Él era bastante serio y no mostraba mucha emoción

"¡Nah, Él está BIEN! ¡Él debería ser usado por ahora de todas maneras!" Gladiolus se rio, quien era alto y también un tonto como Prompto. Él no era tan feliz y despreocupado como Prompto, pero aun así no tan serio como Ignis.

Noctis se levantó y sonrió a sus amigos. "Relájate, solo estaba un poco perdido en mis pensamientos." Dijo el joven príncipe. Él miró de nuevo la luna, alegre de que sus amigos estuvieran con él ahora.

"Recuérdame El Nido." Dijo Gladiolus.

"¿Te refieres al de ese mito? ¡En serio!" Prompto se vengó.

Noctis estaba perplejo, "¿Qué mito?"

Fue cuando Ignis se unió. "Una leyenda sobre un mundo llamado Pulse y otro mundo flotante sobre el llamado El Nido. Los Fal'Cie controlan esos mundos y proveen a las personas. El miro habla de seis Lu'Cie, o sirvientes de los Fal'Cie, eso termina el reinado de los Fal'Cie."

"Oh sí, Recuerdo ese." Noctis comentó. Ignis era siempre el sabelotodo. Con este pensamiento, Noctis sonrió.

"¡De qué te estas riendo!" Gladiolus retó, arrojando a Noctis en una llave a la cabeza.

Los cuatro hombres se rieron. Pero aun así, Noctis se pregunta, ¿Qué se deberá hacer para conocer a uno de esos Lu'Cie? Tal vez ellos podrían tratarme como un amigo y no como un príncipe como Gladiolus, Ignis, y Prompto.

Poco después Lightning y Noctis sabrían que se conocerían pronto de todas maneras.

Continuará.

-o-

Esta historia me encantó por lo que decidí traducirla ya que le pertenece a FinalFantasyanime


	2. Un nuevo mundo

**Capítulo 2 – Un Nuevo Mundo**

Lightning despertó por el sonido de ollas haciendo estruendo y platos estrellándose. Molesta, la joven soldado se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación. Snow y Serah vivían con ella en su condominio pero solo hasta que ellos encuentren un lugar para quedarse.

Mientras ella bajaba las escaleras, Lightning escuchó a Snow maldiciéndose a si mismo.

Oh vaya, pensó Lightning, Esto será bueno.

Lightning entró en la cocina para ver a Snow recogiendo algunas piezas de vidrio, más como de platos rotos. Un par de ollas estaban desperdigados por todo el suelo. Snow la miró casi salió de su piel.

"¡Oh, H-Hey Light! ¿Có-Cómo estás?" balbuceó. Él sabía que recibiría un sermón.

Lightning suspiro y le pasó una escoba mientras ella recogía los ollas y los colocaba en la encimera.

"Comienza a barrer. Esto no va a limpiarse solo." Lightning ordenó. "Tenemos que ir a P.L.R. para que Fang pueda darnos un nuevo set de misiones. "

Snow estaba tan asustado para atreverse a preguntar porque ella no le había gritado. Él esperaba que ella estuviera de buen humor.

Estaba tranquilo ya que los cuñados limpiaban el suelo. Snow decidió intentar e iniciar una conversación. Él odiaba cuando las cosas se volvían demasiado silenciosas después de todo.

"Por cierto, Serah fue a visitar a Sazh antes de ir a P.L.R. Dijo que ella y Sazh irían allí juntos."

"Bien." Lightning dijo claramente. Ella se preguntaba que hizo Sazh con Dajh mientras él estaba en el trabajo.

No había pasado mucho antes de que Snow y Lightning terminaran de limpiar. "Hey, ¿Hacemos un muy buen equipo, eh?" preguntó Snow. Lightning no respondió. "Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo no es que estás hablando? Lamento lo de los platos. Prometo conseguir unos nuevos." Snow sabía que había algo de tensión entre él y Lightning, pero él era su cuñado.

"No es nada, solo estaba pensando." Dijo ella. "Voy a prepararme para irme. Te veo allá."

"Como sea." Respondió Snow.

Fang estaba a cargo de P.L.R. y dio órdenes a todos los empleados. Cuando ella, Lightning, Snow, Sazh, Hope, Vanille, y Serah crearon primero P.L.R., ellos estuvieron de acuerdo que Fang debía ser la cabeza, desde que ella sabía más sobre Paals. El resto serían líderes, pero no con tanta autoridad. Fang estaba destinada a ser comandante, mientras que los otros Lu'Cie serían llamados capitanes.

Como Lightning cambinaba por el P.L.R., ella se dirigió directamenter a la oficina de Fang. Cuando ella entró, Fang inmediatamente la miró y sonrió. Ella estaba sentada en un pequeño escritorio trabajando en una computadora de El Nido. Vestía su usual traje azul con su lanza roja cerca que yacía en una pared.

"¡Heya Light! ¡Buenos días!" Fang exclamó. Ella se veía inusualmente feliz,

"Hey Fang, ¿Cuales son mis cazas para hoy?" Lightning preguntó. Normalmente, Fang pedía a los trabajadores de P.L.R. cazar y matar monstruos que causaban problemas a las aldeas cercanas. Aparte de eso, ella ordenaba a sus empleados a asistir a otros antiguos ciudadanos de El Nido construyendo casas y agrandando pueblos. Lightning y sus amigos Lu'Cie no eran la excepción. Lightning estaba bien con esto. Acabando monstruos parecía normal para ella después de todo solía ser soldado.

"En realidad, tengo un trabajo especial para ti." Fang dijo en su acento anormal. "En los tuneles de Mah'habara han estado pasando algunas cosas extrañas. Nuevos monstruos están saliendo, interferencias con nuestra tecnología, incluso Hope estuvo allí recientemente y dijo que el lugar donde tenía su marca había comenzado a doler. No puedo hacerlo yo misma. Es por eso que esperaba que tú pudieras ir a chequear. "

Lightning era escéptica. Esto es extraño, pensó. ¿Hacer que la marca duele? Imposible. Ninguno de nosotros tenía una ya. Por otra parte… después de que nosotros cumplimos, no creo que nada sea imposible.

"Ok, iré a mirar. ¿Algo en particular que deba buscar?"

Fang pensó por un momento. "No. Solo mira alrededor y ve si hay algo extraño. No me refiero a tirarte esto como si yo fuera tu superior. Te lo pido como una amiga de confianza. Sé que tú puedes hacer esto sin preguntas. Puedo sonar caseosa, pero confío en ti, Light."

Lightning estaba asombrada por lo que dijo Fang. Ella era más cercana de lo que pensaba. "Gracias Fang. Te llamaré por mi comunicador si encuentro algo."

Con eso, Lightning dejó la habitación y salió al Cie'th Waystone. Otra cosa que los P.L.R. hicieron fue activar las Efigies Cie'th. Ellas actuaban como un útil modo de transporte desde que Paals estaba tan vasto. Después de tocarla, Lightning se encontró parada en hierba espesa. El olor de aire fresco y la fragancia de las flores llegaban a su nariz. Ella no llegó a donde Fang le dijo por una razón: Quería ver la Estepa de Archylte.

La Estepa de Archylte era una gran llanura habitada por múltiples tipos de monstruos. Ella amaba ir allí porque era tan hermoso con el cuelo azul y las nubes blancas esponjosas. A pesar de los monstruos, la Estepa era pacifica y calmada, haciendo que cualquier persona literalmente se detenga y sienta el olor de las rosas.

Lightning miró hacia donde estaba Mah'habara y comenzó a correr. Muchas de sus misiones la llevaron allí, así que ella sabía exactamente a donde estaba yendo. Pronto ella escuchó una voz con acento similar al de Fang llamándola. "¡Hey! ¡Light!"

Lightning dejó de correr para a una jovencita con cabello rosáceo rojo atado en dos colas. Ella vestía un top rosa con una falda de piel, un deseo que colgaba de su cadera.

"Hey Vanille. ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Lightning.

La chica de Paals sonrió. "En realidad, yo quería saber a donde ibas."

"Estaba de camino a Mah'habara para Fang."

La sonrisa de Vanille desapareció. "Oh. Fang tiene a todos ocupados, pero ella quiero que yo me quede lejos de todo el peligro. Ella no quiere que salga lastimada."

Lightning se sintió triste por su joven amiga. Era demasiado joven, pero eso no la hacía mala luchadora.

Lightning sacó su comunicador y llamó a Fang. Después de que ella respondió, Lightning preguntó, "Vanille está bastante aburrida por aquí. ¿Te molesta si ella viene conmigo a Mah'habara? Después de todo, nosotras no podríamos pelear nada, y yo cuidaré de ella."

Fang era reacia, pero accedió a que Vanille fuera, pero no sin antes amenazar a Lightning para mantenerla segura.

"OK, puedes venir conmigo si quieres. " Dijo Lightning.

Vanille supo una gran sonrisa. "¡YAY! ¡Gracias, Light!"

Vanille comenzó a correr hacia adentro. Lightning suspiró y la siguió.

En su camino, las chicas vieron a Hope, Sazh y Serah terminaron de pelear contra un cactuar. Mientras pasaban, Vanille dijo hola and Lightning le dio a Hope un par de puntos por su pelea.

Pronto ellas estaban en Mah'habara, una serie de largos, túneles oscuros donde un montón de Viejas maquinas de Paals residían. Lightning y sus amigos una vez se subieron al Fal'Cie, Átomos, cruzando estos túneles en su viaje. Fang dijo que debía haber una pequeña abertura no muy lejos de la entrada.

"¡Por aquí!" Vanille le dijo a Lightning una vez ella encontró un pequeño túnel que Fang mencionó. Las dos entraron. Repentinamente, Lightning sintió una quemadura en su pecho. O en. Donde estaba su marca Lu'Cie solía estar se sentía como si estuviera siendo marcada con fuego. Vanille parecía tener la misma sensación. Ella estaba tocando su parte superior del muslo, cerca de donde su falda terminaba.

Lightning no quería mostrar su dolor para mantener a Vanille calmada. Pero mientras más se adentraba en la caverna, más ardía.

"Lightning, mira por allí. Creo que es otro túnel."

Lightning caminó hacia la pared. Parecía débil, casi como a un montón de basura que había caído de la entrada a otra parte de un área misteriosa. Lightning sacó su espada y lo cortó, tirando la basura al suelo.

Otro túnel no estaba esperándolas. Era una puerta. Lightning recordó pasar a través de una puerta verde de Paals cuando ella dejó El Nido por primera vez. Solo que este no era de El Nido, y era negro.

"Light, Estoy asustada." Dijo Vanille.

"Todo está bien. Solo déjame llamar a Fang y podemos salir de aquí." Lightning comenzó a sacar su comunicador cuando ella sintió algo empujar su brazo. Vanille gritó como algo que comenzaba a agarrar a Lightning.

La puerta negra estaba creando brazos que habían agarrado a Lightning y comenzaron a empujarla al portal. Vanille sostenía la mano de Lightning, desesperadamente tratando de empujarla lejos.

"¡Vanille! ¡Corre!" Fue todo lo que Lightning pudo decir, antes de que la puerta la empujara a su interior. La puerta se desvaneció, dejando a Vanille asustada y confundida. Ella dejó la pared que tomo a Lightning lejos de allí, gritando el nombre de Lightning. Vanille entonces regresó y comenzó a correr. Ella salió corriendo de las cuevas y llegó a la base P.L.R., gritando por Fang.

Lightning despertó en el suelo, aturdida. Ella estaba afuera ahora, no en una cueva. Era de noche, incluso pensó que había luz solar hace un minuto. ¿He soñado todo eso que pasó? Lightning pensó. Ella se levantó, mirando alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la Estepa de Archylte ya, ni siquiera en Paals.

Tan pronto miró a su alrededor, solo vio un bosque y una ciudad no muy lejos. Sin ver ninguna otra opción, Lightning caminó hacia la ciudad, inconsciente de lo que ella podría encontrar. Cuando logró llegar a la ciudad, ella vio a periódico arrugado en el suelo. Esperando que le dijera donde estaba, Lightning lee una pequeña parte de él. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando ella leyó un artículo. Su titulo decía, "Rey Caelum Regresa Pronto"

¿Caelum? Pensó. ¡Pero ese es el nombre del mito!

¿Dónde estoy?

Noctis levantó la vista de sus papeles cuando él sintió una extraña sensación. Se dirigió a la ventana y miró a la ciudad que pronto reinaría.

Él a veces podía sentir cuando algo extraño estaba pasando con los poderes del cristal que su familia controlaba. Y algo definitivamente estaba fuera de lugar.

¿Qué está pasando?

Lightning vagaba sin rumbo por la ciudad. No tenía idea de donde estaba, como llego hasta allí, y si Vanille estaba bien o no. Los pensamientos de Lightning fueron interrumpidos cuando un soldado toco su hombro.

Ella se volteó hacia el hombre. Él vestía una mascara negra que cubría toda su cara. Tenía unas largas botas negras con pantalones negros y un chaleco blindado. "Disculpe señorita, pero debo confiscar su arma." Dijo, señalando a su espada-pistola. "Es una nueva ley."

Lightning se le quedó mirando. Estaba perdida, confundida, y en realidad no estaba de humor para jugar juegos. "Oh, yo no creo eso." Respondió.

Un par de soldados más caminaban hacia donde estaba ella. "Bien señorita, entonces tendrá que venir con nosotros para—"

El soldado no pudo terminar su oración recibiendo un golpe en su cara. Otros soldados vinieron corriendo a la escena. Lightning sabía que tenía que irse. Ella pasó un par de peatones asustados, intentando escapar de los soldados. Solo entonces más comenzaron a perseguirla. Sacó su espada y comenzó a cortar a cualquiera que intentara detener su avance. Sin embargo, fue cuidadosa de no hacer heridas fatales a ninguno de ellos. No quería más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Corría con múltiples preguntas en su mente. ¿Quiénes son estos tipos? ¿Porque quieren mi arma? ¿Porque fui tan estúpida para golpear a ese chico? ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTOY?

El lugar donde su marca estaba comenzó a doler de nuevo. Un instante después de que comenzará a doler, un carro negro se detuvo frente a ella, bloqueando su camino. Cuatro hombres salieron, cada uno quedó perplejo al ver a una mujer causando tal escandalo.

Un hombre con cabello negro puntiagudo la miró. Caminó un poco más cerca a Lightning y dijo, "Lamento esto. Soy Noctis Lucis Caelum. ¿Podrías venir conmigo por favor?"

Lightning estaba shockeada por su nombre. Cealum. Ese nombre de nuevo.

Estoy… ¿El mito es real?

Continuará.


	3. Encuentro misterioso

**Capítulo 3 – Encuentro Misterioso**

"¿Podrías por favor venir conmigo?" Él pidió de nuevo.

¿Quién es este chico? Pensó Lightning. Él tenía el cabello negro que estaba puntiagudo atrás, sus ojos eran azul profundo. Vestía todo de negro con botas de cuero cortas. Su voz era suave e incluso sexi. Era un par de centímetros más alto que ella y no era muy musculoso.

"No te preocupes." Dijo el hombre con lentes, "No te vamos a lastimar. Podemos ver que no eres de por aquí."

Este tenía el cabello café y vestía una chaqueta de seda con una camisa blanca debajo, complementada por sus pantalones negros. Sus lentes cuadrados lo hacían ver sofisticado.

Otro habló. "Si, estamos aquí para ayudar." Él era más alto que el resto de ellos. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, revelando una pálida cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo. Como los otros, él también vestía de negro.

"No mordemos. ¡No somos monstruos!" Dijo el rubio. Él, a diferencia de los otros, vestía una chaqueta gris sobre una camisa blanca acompañada de jeans grises. Llevaba una escopeta marrón, sin embargo su dedo no estaba en el gatillo.

Lightning no era tonta. No permitió bajar su guardia, preparada para pelear.

Noctis había visto una conmoción desde una ventana de su castillo y decidió detenerlo él mismo. Él, sin embargo, no esperaba ver una mujer tan linda lastimando a sus soldados.

Noctis estaba asombrado por esta forastera. Ella no se veía mal en aspecto, pero si anormal. Tenía el cabello rosa que estaba cortado de un lado más largo que el otro. Su camisa blanca estaba llena de correas, haciendo verla feroz y lista para saltar en cualquier peligro. La capa roja estaba colgando de su hombro izquierdo y llegaba a sus rodillas. Esta no cruzaba su espalda, pero estaba recortada a un lado. Sus piernas estaban descubiertas gracias a su pequeña falda marrón. Sus botas hasta las rodillas completaban su look extraño. Su atuendo es en realidad lo que les hacia asumir que ella no era de esa región. Si ella no era de por aquí, entonces él solo pudo haberle explicado las reglas y dejarla ir. Un perdón del príncipe hubiera calmado las cosas. Pero ahora eso no parecía tan fácil.

Ella ignoro su petición de ir con él. Noctis sabía que ella estaba en guardia, inseguro si eso era causado por su paranoia, o solo estaba asustada. Es entonces cuando noto la sangre goteando de su brazo y un corte atravesaba el frente de su cintura.

"¿Mis hombres te hicieron eso?" Noctis preguntó, sintiendo lastima de que ella estaba herida.

"¡Que es esto para ti!" La chica gritó. Claramente ella no era de las que se engañaban.

"Mire señorita" dijo Gladiolus, "Nosotros no queremos lastimarla. Nuestro amigo Noctis aquí puede sanarla y entonces nosotros podemos conseguir que todo esto se arregle."

"Él tiene razón " Ignis se metió, "Podemos ayudarle mucho."

Prompto dijo, "¡Si, y no todos los días nosotros dejamos que una chica venga a nuestro place!" Noctis golpeo la cabeza de su amigo, apenado de que él hubiera dicho tan rudo comentario.

"Por favor ignóralo." Noctis se disculpó. Ella aún no bajaba sus defensas. Esta será una difícil, pensó Noctis.

El cristal proveía a la familia Caelum muchos poderes, como la telekinesis, la habilidad para invocar armas, teletranspotación, y magia para curar heridas.

"Puedo sanarte ahora, entonces podemos explicarte como funcionan las cosas aquí."

Lightning se tensó cuando el hombre llamado Noctis se acercó a ella. ¿Sanarme? Pensó. ¿Como? ¿Es ese el poder del cristal que Fang mencionó? ¿Estoy en un mito?

Su mano comenzó a brillar con un color blanco puro. Pero en vez de comenzar a sanarla, ella se retorció en dolor. Lightning cayó sobre sus rodillas, agarrando su pecho. El lugar donde su marca ardía en agonía. Ella gritó de dolor mientras él se acercaba.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué duele? ¿Y por qué solo me está afectando a mí?

Noctis no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. El poder sanador que él había desplegado la estaba lastimando.

¿Qué demonios?

Él disolvió el poder, pero era demasiado tarde. La mujer se había desmayado del dolor.

"Viejo ¿Qué fue todo eso? Estabas intentando sanarla ¿Verdad?" Prompto preguntó, arrodillándose por la chica.

"Si, pero no sé que paso." Noctis respondió, sintiendo culpa por haber lastimado a la chica.

"¿No suena esto como ese mito?" Gladiolus dijo.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, si." Dijo Ignis.

"¿Huh? No entiendo." Prompto gritó. Aunque no era muy común que Prompto entendiera algo cuando lo escucha por primera vez. Era un poco lento.

Ignis comenzó a explicar. "En el mito, al Lu'Cie le fue ordenado destruir civilizaciones. O, al menos de algunas de ellas. Pero para detenerlos, el cristal les causaba dolor con su poder. Si ellos se acercan demasiado a él o estaba en presencia de su poder, los lastimaba."

Eso explicaba esto, pero es solo un mito. Noctis pensó en eso pero rápidamente desecho la idea. Era ridícula. Era solo un cuento para dormir. No había manera de que esta mujer fuera una Lu'Cie.

"Bueno, no podemos dejarla aquí." Gladiolus concluyó. "¿Qué hacemos con ella, Noct?"

Gladiolus tenía un punto. Así que Noctis tomo su decisión. "Fueron mis hombres quienes la hirieron y yo fui quien le causó mucho dolor. Dejemos que se quede en el castillo hasta que se sane."

Noctis la levantó para poder ponerla en el carro con ellos. Ignis tomo su espada antes de que Prompto saltara al carro. Gladiolus tomo el volante y condujo al castillo que ellos llamaban su hogar.

Lightning despertó en una habitación iluminada por una lámpara y una cama cómoda. Su cabeza dolía, como lo hizo el lugar donde tenía su marca. Se sentó, queriendo saber donde estaba exactamente o como había llegado hasta allí.

Una sirvienta entro a la habitación, vestida un azul, hasta las rodillas, mangas cortas vestido con un blanco delantal. Ella tenía medias de nylon negras y botines marrones cubriendo sus piernas. Sus ojos eran café oscuro al igual que su color de cabello. Ella le sonreía a Lightning.

"Por favor no te esfuerces. No quiero que te lastimes más." Dijo ella.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde estoy?" Demando Lightning, el volumen de su voz aumentaba gradualmente.

"No estés enojada." La sirvienta respondió." Mi nombre es Wen. Soy la cabeza de las sirvientas de este castillo. Así que yo dirijo todos los trabajos de las sirvientas." Explicó. "Y tú estás en el Castillo del Rey Caelum. Su hijo, El Príncipe Noctis, fue muy amable en permitirte quedarte aquí."

Lightning recordaba ahora. El hombre que se llamó así mismo Noctis la lastimó con su poder, el dolor que ella sintió; Todo regresó de nuevo… y ¡Ese idiota pensó que solo podía traerla a casa con él!

Lightning estaba furiosa con su arrogancia. ¡Él tuvo los nervios para lastimarla y tomarla como su prisionera, solo porque es un príncipe! Lightning podía sentir su sangre hervir.

Un suave golpe sonó el la puerta. El rubio entró, con su escopeta en mano de nuevo. "¡Heya chicos! ¡Noct quería saber si la chica estaba ok!" Lo dijo con un tono feliz en su voz. Miró a Lightning sentada en la cama. "Bueno, ¡Para mí te ves bien!"

Lightning le dio una mirada fea. La sonrisa del rubio se fue.

"Ok, Sé que tú nos odias y eso, pero estamos aquí para ayudarte. Mi nombre es Prompto." Él se acercó a la cama de Lightning y le tendió la mano a ella para que se moviera. Ella solo mantenía mirando el mismo mirada feroz.

Prompto lentamente dejo caer su mano, sintiéndose derrotado. "Bueno, Noctis quiere verte en la sala de trono, si puedes caminar, nosotros-"

"¡Estoy bien!" Lightning rompió.

"Bien entonces. Vamos." Prompto insistió.

"¡No!" Lightning defendió.

Wen decidió meterse. "Señorita, piénselo. Mientras más pronto lo vea, más pronto puede averiguar todo lo que necesita saber."

Esta Wen era inteligente. Tenía razón y Lightning lo sabía. De mala gana, Lightning se levantó y camino hacia la puerta. Tan pronto pasó a Prompto, lo retó, "¿Vienes o qué, rubio?"

Ella se fue. Prompto miró a Wen. "Rubio ¿Eh? ¡Me gusta!" Wen sonrió y lo siguió hacia afuera.

Los dos alcanzaron a Lightning. Prompto guio a las mujeres a través de los largos corredores del castillo oscuro, y se dirigieron hacia Noctis.

Noctis estaba sentado en el trono que estaba al lado del de su padre. Gladiolus se puso a su lado e Ignis en frente. "¿Piensas que ella si va a venir?" preguntó Gladiolus.

"Yo no creo eso. Ella estaba muy adolorida." Respondió Ignis.

Noctis se puso molesto de escuchar la conversación. Él se sintió mal por herir a la forastera. Sus amigos no estaban ayudándolo a olvidar y se lo recordaban a cada minuto. Estaba a punto de decirles que dejaran el tema cuando la puerta se abrió. Prompto entró con la sirvienta Wen detrás. Lo que impresiono a Noctis era la mujer misteriosa siguiéndolos.

"Aquí la tienes, Noct." Dijo Prompto.

Ella dejó de caminar y encaró a Noctis, viéndose molesta y enojada. Ellos se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Gladiolus decidió romper el silencio y su contempló presentarse a si mismo.

"Esto en realidad es incómodo. Soy Gladiolus, y este es Ignis. Tú conociste a Prompto y Noctis." Dijo. "¿Y tu nombre?"

Lightning lo miró. "¡Nada de tu maldita incumbencia!" ella gritó.

Ignis intervino, "No deberías mostrar tal irrespeto ante la presencia de la realeza."

"¡Me importa un bledo! ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?"

Ignis estaba a punto de responder cuando Noctis señalo para él no. "Yo me disculpo profundamente, pero fueron mis hombres y yo quienes te lastimamos. Por lo tanto, yo debo ser quien se asegure de que estés bien. Pero desde que no puedo usar mis poderes cristal en ti, debes quedarte aquí hasta que estés totalmente recuperada." Él pudo ver su enojo y la incredulidad construyéndose lentamente en su expresión facial.

"¡Te refieres a que me están manteniendo aquí! ¡Eso no es hospitalario! ¡Eso es secuestro! ¡Lo siento, Pero no planeo quedarme aquí! Si me regresas mi arma, ¡Me iré de aquí sin matar a ninguno de ustedes primero!" Ella gritó claramente apelando la decisión de Noctis.

"¡Espera! ¡No queríamos decir eso!" contrarrestó Prompto. Él no había hablado. Ella se aproximó a él, preparándose para golpearlo. Noctis vio que eso venía. Él rápidamente detuvo su mano antes de tocar la cara de Prompto. Ella se veía sorprendida de que él atrapó su mano.

"Si tú dejas de lastimar a mis amigos" explicó Noctis, "nosotros te aseguramos de que podrás regresar a casa cuando estés sanada."

Ella movió su puño lejos y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Noctis estaba atraído por esta chica. Él ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Pero ella era bien parecida. A Noctis nunca le importó las apariencias. Él admiraba como ella nunca lo trataba con respeto. Todos lo hacían porque él era un príncipe, de la realeza. A ella no le importaba. Ella lo trataba como lo que es, un humano. Él no tenía a nadie que lo tratará de esa manera. Nadie aparte de sus amigos más cercanos.

Noctis sonrió, "Si tú gustas, puedo enseñarte tu habitación ahora. Será mucho más cómodo allí."

Él pudo ver que ella sabía que no tenía opción. "¿Vamos?" Preguntó caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación del trono. La chica miró hacia atrás a los otros tres hombres que los seguían.

Tanto había pasado a causa de esta chica, pensó Noctis. ¿Qué es lo que la hace tan extraña? Es casi como si ella fuera de otro mundo.

Continuará.


	4. ¿Puedo confiar que estarás allí para mí?

**Capítulo 4 – ¿Puedo confiar que estarás allí para mí?**

Fang marchó por el pasillo cuando escucho los murmullos de sus amigos. Cada uno de ellos decía algo como, "¡No la podemos dejar!" o "¡Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que salga herida!" Hope, Serah, y Vanille estaban detrás de Fang mientras ellos intentaban convencerla para encontrar a Lightning.

Molesta, Fang detuvo su avance y se volteo para mirarlos. "Miren chicos, sé que estoy a cargo aquí y que fue mi idea mandar a Lightning allá. Sé que esto es mi culpa, sé que tenemos que encontrarla, ¡y yo más que nadie sé que puede estar en peligro! Si ustedes no piensan que yo quiero tener cada operativo de Paals Life Restoration buscándola, ¡Están mal!"

Los tres jóvenes miraron hacia abajo avergonzados. Fang se sintió mal por haberles gritado. Después de la desaparición de Lightning, se sintió horrible por haberla mandado allí. Deseo haber ido ella misma. "Ok, sé como se sienten. Especialmente tú Serah. Cuando perdí a Vanille, sentí como si perdiera una parte de mí misma. Sé que Lightning es familia de todos nosotros y necesitamos encontrarla lo más pronto posible, pero Lightning no es la única persona allí. P.L.R. fue hecho para ayudar a todas las personas, no solo a nuestros amigos. No puedo dejar todo solo para encontrarla." Miró a los jóvenes tristes. "¿Lo entienden?"

Hope dijo en voz baja, "Lo entiendo. Pero ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla?" Él podía tener 17 años ahora, pero aún era un niño.

"No tengo idea. Tengo un par de unidades buscándola, pero no han tenido suerte."

Serah la miró con triste, "Por favor solo prométeme que la encontraras. ¡No sé que hacer sin la única familia que me queda!"

"Lo se, lo se. Prometo encontrarla. Ahora ustedes tres vayan a buscar algo para relajarse. Lo necesitan."

Serah y Hope se dieron la vuelta y se fueron, pero Vanille aún seguía parada allí, mirando al suelo.

"¿Qué pasa, Vanille?" Fang preguntó, preocupada por la persona que creció con ella.

Vanille se arrojó hacia Fang y comenzó a llorar. Fang la abrazo mientras decía que se calmara. "¡Fue toda mi culpa, Fang! ¡Ella estaba allí mismo y no pude salvarla!" Vanille sollozo. Fang solo la abrazo mientras Vanille seguía llorando. Una vez terminó, Fang hablo.

"No fue tu culpa, fue un accidente. Tú no hiciste nada para lastimarla. Te prometo que hare todo lo que este en mi poder para encontrarla" Ella le dio a Vanille un ultimo abrazo antes de enviarla con Hope y Serah.

"Voy a buscarte, Light," Fang susurro para sí misma y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, "y cuando te encuentre…" Fang se apagó antes de completar su oración. "…más te vale estar viva."

Lightning miraba la espalda de Noctis mientras él la guiaba por el corredor oscuro. El elegante decorado del castillo era un poco ostentoso para el gusto de Lightning, pero ella no puso mucha atención a eso. Sus ojos enviaban dagas al hombre quien tomo su libertad. Ella lo odiaba.

Él dejó de caminar y abrió la puerta en al cual estaba cerca. Entonces él se movió a un lado para que Lightning pudiera caminar pasándolo y entrando a la habitación de invitados en la que ella se quedaría. Había una cama doble con sábanas blancas. Una puerta alta de vidrio llevaba hacia un pequeño balcón que estaba cubierto por cortinas negras del lado opuesto a el. Un gran reloj antiguo con diseños intrincado estaba en la esquina izquierda de la habitación encajaba con una vanidad que estaba contra la pared a la izquierda. Un lado de la cama estaba habitado por un closet mientras el otro contenía una mesita de noche con una lámpara azul.

Lightning camino en el medio de la habitación y miró todo a su alrededor. Nada parecía tener cámaras ocultas o algo.

"Me aseguraré de que ropa extra sea traída para ti mañana. Ahora mismo deberías descansar." Noctis declaró. Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, mirando cada movimiento de la mujer. Ella era tan misteriosa para él, no podía dejar de mirarla.

Lightning noto su mirada. "¡Deja de hacer eso!" Gritó. Noctis salió de su trance. "¿Dejar de hacer qué?"

"¡Quedarte mirándome! ¡No soy TAN extraña!"

Noctis pudo sentir su cara enrojecer tan pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto. "No lo estaba" mintió.

Lightning se detuvo en frente de él, empujándolo del marco de la puerta y tiro la puerta en su rostro. Noctis se quedó sin palabras por un minuto, digiriendo lo que había pasado. Él aceptó que había sido derrotado y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación. Había sido un día largo; Todo lo que quería era dormir ahora.

Lightning cruzó la habitación que le había sido prestada, intentado comprender todo lo que había pasado. Estaba atrapada en un mundo que sonaba extremadamente cerca al mito que Fang le había dicho. Este chico, Noctis, era el heredero del reino cristal Fang le explico. Ella no podía irse sin su arma y no creía que podía irse sin pasar inadvertida de todas maneras.

Rindiéndose de pensar, Lightning se acostó en su cama y puso sus manos en su cabeza. Recordó como se veía la cara de Vanille mientras intentaba alejarla del portal. Estaba tan asustada y enojada. Hope, Sazh, Snow, Fang, todos estarían triste porque ella estaba perdida. Hope era solo un niño. Después de perder a su madre, Lightning no podía imaginar como él se sentiría si Lightning nunca regresaba. Y Serah. Serah debía estar devastada. Una semana antes, Lightning había hecho planes con Serah para tener una noche de hermanas, solo las dos divirtiéndose. Lightning se encontró incluso más enojada de pensar en dejar a su hermanita atrás. No podía soportar más su pensamiento. Lightning se cubrió con las sábanas, deseando que despertara de esa pesadilla en la mañana.

La mañana siguiente.

Noctis salió de su habitación para saludar a Ignis preparándose para golpear su puerta.

"Buenos días, Noct. ¿Dormiste bien?" Preguntó.

"Algo." Respondió. No podía dejar de pensar en la chica. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero aún quería saber más de ella. ¿De dónde era? ¿Tendría amigos? ¿Familia? ¿Qué estaba haciendo en su reino? ¿Cómo el poder del cristal la lastimaba en vez de ayudarla como hacia con todos los demás? No tenía sentido.

Ignis y Noctis se encontraron con Prompto y Gladiolus en el comedor donde los cuatro hombres y el padre de Noctis normalmente comían juntos. Después de que terminaran su comida, Noctis se pregunto si su nueva invitada ya había comido. Encontró a Wen, su la cabeza de las sirvientas, en la cocina hablándole al jefe chef.

"Wen, ¿Sabes si nuestra invitada ya comió?"

Wen se volteo hacia él y le sonrió. Ella era una persona amable, siempre sonriendo y riendo. "No estoy segura. Pero ella no se ve tan mal como piensa."

Noctis estaba perplejo. ¿A qué se refería? "¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó.

"Bueno, ella es severa por fuera, pero tuve una larga charla con ella esta mañana. Ella en realidad es amable, pero fuerte. Terminó aquí por error y solo necesita a alguien que la ayude a saber más de su reino."

Noctis entendió porque ella estaba tan enojada ahora. ¡Estaba tan confundida que no sabía que hacer! ¡Claro! Le agradeció a Wen y tomo el plato de huevos revueltos, tocino, y pan tostado junto con un vaso de agua en su salida. Se dirigió a la habitación de su invitada. Golpeo la puerta, esperando una respuesta de ella.

Para su disfrute, ella lo hizo, pero no estaba feliz de verlo. "¿Qué quieres?" Demandó. Noctis estaba determinado a saber su nombre esta vez. De esa manera él podría hablarle apropiadamente. Tal vez incluso hacer amistad con ella.

"Pensé que tú podrías querer algo para comer. Quiero asegurarme de que estés cómoda, ¿Sabes?" Noctis respondió señalando al plato y el vaso que llevaba. Ella pareció convencida de que estaba intentando ser amable. Se movió a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

Lightning estaba hambrienta, pero no estaba demasiado emocionada por dejar a ese estúpido príncipe entrar.

Él le entregó su comida. Ella le agradeció, haciendo a Noctis feliz de que estuviera más calmada. De este acercamiento, él vio como sus ojos eran de un intoxicante azul gélido. Desvió la vista de ella, intentando no quedársele mirando de nuevo.

"Sabes, creo que empezamos con el pie incorrecto." Noctis clamo una vez Lightning terminó de comer. "¿Porque no empezamos de nuevo?"

Su sugerencia no sonaba tan mal. Lightning sabía que sería más fácil ser aliada de Noctis en vez de enemiga.

Él extendió su mano hacia ella. "Soy Noctis. Llámame Noct."

Lightning decidió estrechar su mano. "Lightning. Llámame Light."

Noctis se sintió victorioso por saber al fin su nombre. Estaba casi seguro de que era un alias, pero fue lo suficientemente cerca. Él tomo el plato sucio de Lightning para poder regresarla a la cocina después.

"Así que…" Dijo Lightning, "¿Cual es tu historia?"

Noctis no entendió su pregunta hasta que él se dio cuenta de que hablaba de su pasado.

"Nada especial. Solo un príncipe del ultimo reino de cristal."

Lightning estaba confundida. Fang dijo que había varios reinos de cristal. "¿No habían más reinos de cristal?"

Noctis la miro con diversión. ¿Acaso ella no sabía que su reino era el poseedor del cristal? "No. Cada reino solía tener uno. Pero eso fue hace siglos. Mi padre, el rey, es el único que aun puede usar el poder del cristal. Cada uno de los otros reinos fue destruido. También soy el único que puede usar el poder del cristal."

Todos sabían esa historia. ¿Cómo ella no podía saber? ¿De cuan lejos venía ella de todas maneras?

"Así que… ¿Tú sabes que es un Lu'Cie?" Lightning preguntó. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Noctis estaba confundiéndose más.

"¿No son los sirvientes del Fal'Cie o algo?" Él adivinó.

"Sí. ¿Has visto a uno antes?"

Noctis levanto una ceja. "¿De qué estás hablando? Eso es solo un mito. No hay Fal'Cie o Lu'Cie."

Lightning no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿No hay Fal'Cie? ¿Un mito? No solo el mito que le dijo Fang era cierto, su mundo era un mito aquí. Comenzaba a tener un poco más de sentido. Tal vez ella estaba en una dimensión alterna o algo. Tal vez si encontraba la puerta podría regresar a casa. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca.

Noctis vio su perplejidad y le dijo más. "Los mitos hablan de dos mundos, Paals y El Nido, eran proveídos por los Fal'Cie. A cambio, ellos hacían a algunos humanos Lu'Cie, sus sirvientes. Pero a seis Lu'Cie les dieron una misión, que era la tarea del Fal'Cie darle al L'Cie, era que debían destruir el mundo. Ellos se revelaron y derrotaron al Fal'Cie que controlaba a todos los otros y les devolvieron a la raza humana su vida."

"Sí sé eso." Dijo Lightning.

"Entonces ¿Por qué estas tan confundida?"

Lightning no podía decirle a Noctis acerca de su verdadero origen. No le creería.

"Puedo creerte si dices que eres una." Noctis dijo para la sorpresa de Lightning. "Después de todo, cuando usé mi poder en ti, te lastimó. Y el poder del cristal se supone que es para evitar Lu'Cie."

Lightning se le quedó mirando en incredulidad. Comenzaba a tener sentido.

Noctis sintió que ella se le quedó mirando. "Hey, no puedes quedarte mirándome si yo no puedo mirarte. ¡Eso es injusto!" Él se rió juguetonamente.

Lightning sonrió. Noctis vio que la puerta aún estaba abierta cuando una sirvienta dejo su carrito en el pasillo mientras limpiaba otra habitación. Él hizo un "movimiento suave" cuando decidió lanzar el plato al carrito como un Frisbee así no tendría que regresarlo a la cocina. El plato golpeó el carrito de la sirvienta y tiró varias toallas, platos, y vasos. Noctis se dio cuenta que era una idea tonta y rápidamente cerro la puerta antes de que alguien pudiera ver lo que hizo.

Noctis se maldijo a sí mismo por ser un tonto en frente de Lightning… hasta que él escucho su risa. Noctis se volteo y le sonrió, feliz de que ella comenzara a relajarse.

Lightning estaba comenzando a ver que Noctis no estaba tan tenso tampoco. Tal vez él no era tan malo después de todo. "Parece que ese accidente es nuestro secreto, ¿Cierto?" Lightning bromeo.

Los dos rieron. Noctis estaba disfrutando la compañía de Lightning, posiblemente más de lo que él disfrutaba con sus amigos. Lightning se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy cómoda a su alrededor. Ella dejó de reír y miró hacia otro lado, entonces cruzó la puerta de vidrio.

Noctis, se sintió decepcionado que su momento fue muy corto, se acercó para intentar y conseguir su charla otra vez. "Bueno, debes sentirte solitaria aquí sola. Puedes unirte a mis amigos y a mí. No somos tan malos, sabes." Él sugirió.

Lightning pensó sobre eso. Podía darle una oportunidad para encontrar su camino alrededor de este castillo olvidado de Dios. Ella acepto, dejando la habitación antes de él lo hiciera. Noctis la siguió. Estaba esperando afuera en el pasillo. Ella, por supuesto, no sabía a donde ir y dejó a Noctis guiarla por el camino. Noctis estaba seguro que ella dejaría de caminar si sabía a donde la estaba llevando.

Noctis no lo entendía. Se sentía tan atraído a esta chica. Pero ¿Por qué? Apenas la conocía. Ella no era muy afeminada. Ella era muy diferente. Pero tal vez es por eso que a él le gustaba. Ella no era como las otras; una de una especie. Ella lo trataba como a cualquiera, no estaba influencia por la opinión de otras personas, y, obviamente, no era de su mundo. O, al menos esa era la teoría de Noctis. Parecía de otro mundo. Nadie más que ella le había preguntado sobre los Lu'Cie tampoco. Ella parecía creer en su existencia también.

Noctis llevó a Lightning a la sala de estar que había hecho exclusivamente para Noctis y sus amigos. Ignis estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en un sillón mientras Gladiolus estaba sentado en un sofá con su pie en la mesa frente a él. Prompto se apoyó en una silla vacía a la derecha del sofá donde Gladiolus estaba sentado.

Los tres hombres estaban asombrados de ver a la recién llegada salir de su habitación. Ella no la había dejado desde que llegó. Gladiolus sonrió, "¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Miren quien decidió salir!"

Noctis se le quedó mirando a Gladiolus. Noctis sabía que si él les mostraba que se sentía atraído a Lightning sufriría burlas por años. Pero él no dejaría que fuera tratada de manera irrespetuosa. "Ok chicos, ella es Lightning y ella será nuestra invitada por un tiempo." Noctis explicó.

Prompto se enderezó y le indicó a Lightning a tomar asiento en la silla donde él estaba apoyado. Lightning no quería bajar su guardia y se quedó donde estaba. "Oh, vamos, Light." Dijo Prompto, "Estamos intentado ser tus amigos. No tienes que ser tan tímida." Prompto sonrió y se le acerco. Él tomó su brazo y literalmente la arrastró a la silla y tomo asiento. Noctis se sintió apenado otra vez.

Lightning no estaba muy envuelta en las conversaciones que ellos estaban teniendo. Ella sobretodo miraba como ellos hablaban. Lightning noto que Noctis estaba más relajado con sus amigos. Él, más probable tiene que mantener la imagen de príncipe perfecto para sus asuntos.

Noctis sintió como Lightning se estaba aburriendo. "Así que Light," dijo él. "Estoy seguro que has escuchado suficiente de nuestra confusión. Háblanos de ti." Lightning pensó que él sonaba un poco demandante cuando él le pedía hablar. Ella no quería que los chicos se le quedaran mirando esperando por una respuesta y resultó responder, "Depende. ¿Qué quieres saber?"

Noctis pausó. Él no quería preguntar nada personal, notando que podía hacer que ella lo odiara otra vez. Ignis entonces pregunto, "Que tal sobre, ¿Qué haces para vivir?"

Lightning lo miró. No estaba segura si él podría creer su respuesta. "Bueno, Soy una soldado. Protejo a las personas de los ataques de los monstruos." Ignis en realidad estaba esperando una respuesta como esa. Ella derrotó a un par de soldados antes de que Noctis y su pandilla la detuvieran.

"¿En serio?" Prompto sonrió como un niño que acaba de recibir un dulce. "¡Eso es increíble! Así que, ¿Eres como una heroína par las personas comunes?" Lightning adivino que él se refería a aquellos quienes no podían pelear cuando dijo personas comunes.' "No lo se. Yo en realidad nunca pensé en algo como eso."

Lightning usó esta entrevista para su ventaja. "Este es el ultimo reino con un cristal, ¿Cierto?" Ella preguntó. "¿Está aquí?"

Ignis se volvió duro. "Lo siento, pero no podemos hablar del cristal. Es confidencial."

"¿Así que está aquí?"

"Yo no dije eso."

Lightning no estaba feliz con este chico tan inteligente. Ella tenía que intentar algunos trucos. "¿Hay alguna manera de que alguien además de la realeza pueda usar el poder del cristal?."

"El poder del cristal no puede ser pasado, solo heredado."

"¿Hay alguna vez cuando el usuario del poder del cristal sea más fuerte?"

"Si. Normalmente cuando están cerca del cristal."

"Así que si Noctis se aleja de aquí, ¿su poder de cristal se debilita?" Lightning esperaba que él cayera en su trampa.

"Sí. Cuanto más cerca del castillo este él, más fuerte es su poder." Lightning sonrió con su victoria.

Gladiolus se le quedó mirando a Ignis con incredulidad. "¡Amigo!" Él bramó.

Ignis se veía perplejo. Prompto lo informó, "No le dijiste donde estaba el cristal antes, pero ¡Ella te atrapo para obtener su localización ahora!" Ignis se sonrojo. Incluso Prompto atrapó su farsa antes de que él lo hiciera.

Noctis estaba impresionado. Ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para ser más astuta que Ignis, quien era el hombre más inteligente que había conocido. Su inteligencia fue agregada a lista de Noctis de cosas que le gustaba sobre Lightning. Se sentía más atraído a ella ahora.

Lightning estaba alegre de saber donde estaba la posición del cristal. Si ella pudiera encontrarlo sin su dueño lastimándola, tal vez pudiera usarlo para regresar a casa.

"Ok, ok." Dijo Prompto. "Suficiente de charla de cristal. Se suponía que era sobre ti Light."

Noctis estuvo de acuerdo, "Así que regresemos a eso entonces." Él miró de Nuevo a Lightning. "¿Tienes amigos? ¿O familia?" Noctis vio la expresión facial de Lightning cambiar. Se veía calmada antes, ahora se veía triste. Parecía que él dio donde le duele.

Lightning miró hacia abajo, "Yo… Yo tengo una hermana menor. Ella es la única familia que me queda."

Noctis entendía sus emociones ahora. A él no le quedaba mucha familia tampoco. Solo su padre.

Prompto entonces solo hizo enojarla, "Bueno, ¡Puedes tenernos a nosotras! ¡Podemos ser como una familia!" Noctis sabía que él solo intentaba confortarla, pero no fue muy bien. Lightning se levantó y lo encaró. "¿Como demonios se supone que eso tiene que ser una buena idea?"

Prompto retrocedió. Gladiolus rápidamente vino a la defensa de su amigo. "Hey, él solo estaba intentando ayudar, cálmate."

"¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos?"

Noctis e Ignis intentaron separar a los exaltados. Gladiolus comenzó a gritar, "¿Por qué eres tan paranoica? ¡No es tan malo confiar en las personas!"

Eso tocó una fibra sensible. Lightning se dio la vuelta, no quería hablar más. Noctis quería ayudarla. Él tomó su hombro y la encaro. Muy mal ella lo abofeteo tan pronto la tocó. Noctis cayó en el suelo mientras Lightning salía de la habitación, enferma de estar junto a sus secuestradores. Se fue por el pasillo, enojada.

Noctis no entendía porque ella estaba tan molesta por lo que Gladiolus dijo. Ignis ayudo a Noctis a levantarse. "Nosotros probablemente deberíamos evadir preguntarle por ahora." Noctis estuvo de acuerdo con él. Noctis les dijo que iría a ver si estaba bien.

Después de que Noctis se fue, Prompto miró a Gladiolus y dijo, "¿Alguien más aquí piensa que Noctis está enamorado de esa chica?"

Ignis y Gladiolus asintieron antes de reír, pensando en todas las maneras que ellos podían molestar cada vez a Noctis.

Lightning no sabía a donde estaba yendo. No le importó.

Ella confiaba en las personas. Ella tenía en quienes depender… O ¿los tenías?

Lightning nunca se sintió tan sola después de que él dijo eso. La oración se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Ella confiaba en otros? ¿Había alguien en cual ella pudiera depender? Siempre estaba paranoica, y sabía eso. Pero ¿Podrían un par de personas en las que ella confiaba dejarla? Serah vivirá con Snow pronto, haciendo que el condominio de Lightning se viera terriblemente vacío. Fang y Vanille siempre estaban juntas. Sazh tenía a Dajh con él. Hope tenía a su padre. ¿Quién tendría Lightning sin estos chicos?

Nadie.

Lightning forzó a que sus pensamientos se alejaran y se encontró a si misma en un pequeño jardín. Caminó cerca de pared que creaba un lado del perímetro del jardín. Camas de flores contenían rosas, narcisos, y otras arbustos llenaban el jardín. Incluso con plantas tan coloridas a su alrededor, ella no pudo alejar sus pensamientos.

Un día, ella estaría sola. Todos sus amigos la dejarían atrás, ellos tenían a alguien después de todo. Lightning estaba frustrada consigo misma y forzadamente golpeó la pared por la cual ella camino cerca. Ella se volteo y se sentó, su espalda descansaba contra la piedra fría.

Ella miró al cielo, deseando que unos de sus amigos estuviera aquí para devolverla a su rutina.

Lightning miró hacia abajo, "Yo estaré… sola… Todos ellos… me dejaran…" Ella coloco su cabeza en sus rodillas. "¿Yo puedo en realidad… confiar en ellos?... ¿Estaré…sola algún día?..."

Continuara.


End file.
